ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2012 USA catalog
Electric guitars & accessories Solid body guitars 25 Anniversary models *S1XXV (pages 4–5) *RG1XXV Signature models James "Munky" Shaffer *APEX100 (page 16) *APEX2 Mårten Hagström/ Fredrik Thordendal (Meshuggah) *M8M (page 17) Steve Vai *JEM7V (pages 22–23) *JEM77 *JEM70V *UV777P Mick Thomson *MTM10 (page 28) *MTM100 Herman Li *EGEN18 (page 32) *EGEN8 Sam Totman *STM2 Joe Satriani *JS2400 (pages 36–37) *JS1200 *JS1000 *JS100 Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman *NDM2 (page 42) Omar Rodriguez-Lopez *ORM1 Paul Gilbert *FRM100 (page 43) Andy Timmons *AT100CL RG series Prestige line *RG3250MZ (page 6) *RG3570Z *RG3550MZ (page 7) *RG3521 *RG1570Z -> listed as RG1570 Premium line *RG920QMZ (page 8) *RG920Z (page 9) *RG921QMF Standard line *RG470MHZ -> listed as RG470MH (page 10) *RG370DXZ -> listed as RG350DX *RG350MZ -> listed as RG350M (page 11) *RG350MPZ -> listed as RG350MP *RG350DXZ -> listed as RG350DX. Also available Left-handed: RG350DXZL. *RG471AH (page 12) *RG351DX *RG321MH GIO line *GRG250DXB (page 24) *GRG270DXB *GRG150DX (page 25) *GRG121DX RG series 8-strings Prestige line *RG2228 (page 18) *RG2228A RG series 7-strings Premium line *RG927QMZ (page 20) Standard line *RG7320Z listed as RG7320 *RG7321 RGD series Prestige line *RGD2120Z (page 13) Standard line *RGD421 *RGD420Z RGD series 7-strings Prestige line *RGD2127Z (page 19) Standard line *RGD7421 RGA series Prestige line * RGA420Z (page 14) Standard line *RGA72TQME (page 15) *RGA42TE this model is more commonly referred to as the RGAT''Z''E *RGA72QME *RGA42E GIO line *GRGA42TQA (page 25) *GRGA42QA RGA series 8-strings *RGA8QM (page 18) *RGA8 RGA series 7-strings *RGA7QM (page 20) *RGA7 (page 21) RX series GIO line *GRX70QA (page 26) *GRX70QAL *GRX20Z Mikro series (RG) GIO line *GRGM21M (page 27) *GRGM21 X series *XPT700XH (page 29) *XP300FX *ICT700 *XG307 (pages 30–31) *XG300 *XF350 *XH300 S series Prestige line *S5470Q (page 33) *S5470F *S5470 Standard line *S7420QM (page 34) *S7420 *S770PB *S570MQM (page 35) *S570DXQM *S420 ARZ series *ARZ800 (page 39) *ARZ400T *ARZ400 *ARZ307FM *ARZ307 Darkstone series *DN500 (page 40) *DN300 FR series Prestige line *FR1620 (page 41) ART series Standard line *ART200FM (page 44) *ART100DX listed as ART100 (page 45) *ART90 GIO line *GART60 (page 46) ARX series *ARX320 Jumpstart packages *IJX150 (page 47) *IJM21M *IJX25 Hollow body guitars AFJ series *AFJ85 (page 51) *AFJ81 Signature models George Benson *LGB300 (page 52) *GB10 Pat Metheny *PM120 (page 53) *PM35 John Scofield *JM100 (page 54) Artcore Custom series *AF125 (page 55) *AF105 *AS103 Artcore/ semi-hollow series *AS93 (page 56) *AS73 (page 57) *AS53 AM series *AM93 (page 58) *AM73B Artcore/ full-hollow series *AGR73T (page 59) *AGR70 AF series *AF95 (page 60) *AF75 *AF55 *AF85TDG (page 61) *AF75TDG AFS series *AFS80T (page 62) *AFS75T AK series *AK95 (page 63) AG series *AG95 *AG75 Amplifiers, effects & accessories : Pages 65–75 Ibanez artists : Page 48, page 64 & back cover Full electric guitars catalog Printed November 2011 2012 USA catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2012 USA catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2012 USA catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2012 USA catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2012 USA catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2012 USA catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2012 USA catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2012 USA catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2012 USA catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2012 USA catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2012 USA catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–31 2012 USA catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2012 USA catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2012 USA catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2012 USA catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2012 USA catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2012 USA catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2012 USA catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2012 USA catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2012 USA catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2012 USA catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2012 USA catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2012 USA catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2012 USA catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 2012 USA catalog p48-49.jpg | pages 48–49 2012 USA catalog p50-51.jpg | pages 50–51 2012 USA catalog p52-53.jpg | pages 52–53 2012 USA catalog p54-55.jpg | pages 54–55 2012 USA catalog p56-57.jpg | pages 56–57 2012 USA catalog p58-59.jpg | pages 58–59 2012 USA catalog p60-61.jpg | pages 60–61 2012 USA catalog p62-63.jpg | pages 62–63 2012 USA catalog p64-65.jpg | pages 64–65 2012 USA catalog p66-67.jpg | pages 66–67 2012 USA catalog p68-69.jpg | pages 68–69 2012 USA catalog p70-71.jpg | pages 70–71 2012 USA catalog p72-73.jpg | pages 72–73 2012 USA catalog p74-75.jpg | pages 74–75 Electric basses & accessories Signature models Gerald Veasley * GVB1006 (pages 6–7) * GVB36 Gary Willis * GWB1005 * GWB35 Fieldy * K5 (pages 18–19) Peter Iwers * PIB2 Mike D'Antonio * MDB2 Sharlee D'Angelo * SDB2 (page 30) Paul Gray * PGB2T SR series Prestige line * SR5005E (page 4) * SR5006E * SR4500E (page 5) * SR4505E * SR4000E * SR4005E Premium line * SR1400E (page 8) * SR1405E * SR1200E (page 9) * SR1205E Standard line * SR756 (page 10) * SR755 * SR700 (page 11) * SR705 * SR600 * SR605 * SR500 (page 12) * SR505 * SR505M * SR506M * SR400QM (page 14) * SR405QM * SR370 (page 15) * SR375M * SR300M * SR305M * SR300 (page 16) * SR305 * SR250 (page 17) * SR255 GIO line * GSR200FM (page 31) * GSR205FM * GSR200M * GSR205M * GSR200 (page 32) * GSR205 * GSR206 * GSR100EX (page 33) * GSR105EXM GIO miKro line * GSRM20M * GSRM20 SRT (neck-through) series Standard line * SRT700DX (page 20) * SRT705DX SRA series Standard line * SRA550 (page 21) Grooveline series Standard line * G105 (pages 24–25) * G104 BTB series Standard line * BTB775 (page 26) * BTB776 * BTB675M * BTB676M * BTB575 (page 27) ATK series Prestige line * ATK1200 (page 28) Standard line * ATK200 Artcore series * AFB200 (page 29) * AGB200 Jumpstart packages * IJXB80 (page 34) * IJSB90 * IJLB50 Amplifiers and accessories :Pages 35–39 Ibanez artists :Pages 13, 22–23, 25, 29 and back cover Full electric bass catalog Printed November 2011 2012 USA bass catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2012 USA bass catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2012 USA bass catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2012 USA bass catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2012 USA bass catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2012 USA bass catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2012 USA bass catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2012 USA bass catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2012 USA bass catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2012 USA bass catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2012 USA bass catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–31 2012 USA bass catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2012 USA bass catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2012 USA bass catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2012 USA bass catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2012 USA bass catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2012 USA bass catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2012 USA bass catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2012 USA bass catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2012 USA bass catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 Acoustics & accessories Acoustic guitars Artwood (AW) series Traditional solid-top acoustics * AW3000WC (page 6) * AC3000WC (page 7) * AW3080WC * AW3000CEWC Traditional solid-top pure acoustics * AW300 (page 8) * AW300L * AC300 (page 9) * AW250 * AC240 * AW70 (page 10) * AW50 AW-E Traditional solid-top electric acoustics * AW300ECE (page 11) * AW300LECE * AW380ECE (page 12) * AC350ECE * AC300ECE * AW70ECE (page 13) * AW50ECE Sage series * SGT200E (page 14) * SGE220 * SGT120 (page 15) * SGT110 (page 16) * SGT120L * SGT122 12-string Signature models Steve Vai * EP10 (page 20) * EP5 Joe Satriani * JSA10 (page 27) * JSA5 AEF series * AEF37E (page 21) * AEF30E (page 22) * AEF18E (page 23) * AEF18LE * AEF1812E 12-string AEL series * AEL30SE (page 25) * AEL2012E 12-string * AEL20E (page 26) AEG series * AEG25E (page 28) * AEG10E (page 29) * AEB10NE EW series * EW35SPE (page 30) * EW2012ASE 12-string (page 31) * EW20ASE * EW20ZWE * EW20QME Talman series * TCM50 (page 32) * TCY20E * TCY15E (page 33) * TCY10E Performance (PF) series * PF28ECE (page 34) * PC25ECEWC (page 35) * PC25WC * PF25ECEWC * PF25WC V series * V70CE (page 36) Acoustic basses Sage bass series * SGBE110 (page 17) AEB series * AEB10E (page 18) * AEB5E (page 19) Classical guitars * GA6CE (page 37) * GA5TCE * GA5 * GA3 Mandolins * M522S (page 38) * M511S * M510 (page 39) * M510E Ukuleles * UEW30RWE (page 40) * UEW20SME * UEW20SM * UEW10QM * UKC10 (page 41) * UKS50 * UKS10 * IUKS5 Jampack kit Jampack packages * IJV50 includes V50 guitar (page 42) * IJV100S includes V100S guitar * IJVC100S includes VC100S guitar (page 43) * IJC30 includes ¾ size classical guitar Accessories and amplifiers : Pages 44–47 Full acoustic catalog '' Printed October 2011'' 2012 USA acoustic catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2012 USA acoustic catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2012 USA acoustic catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2012 USA acoustic catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2012 USA acoustic catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2012 USA acoustic catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2012 USA acoustic catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2012 USA acoustic catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2012 USA acoustic catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2012 USA acoustic catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2012 USA acoustic catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–31 2012 USA acoustic catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2012 USA acoustic catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2012 USA acoustic catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2012 USA acoustic catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2012 USA acoustic catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2012 USA acoustic catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2012 USA acoustic catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2012 USA acoustic catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2012 USA acoustic catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2012 USA acoustic catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2012 USA acoustic catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2012 USA acoustic catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2012 USA acoustic catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 Price list Prices effective February 1, 2012 2012 USA winter price list front-cover.jpg | Cover 2012 USA winter price list p2.jpg | page 2 2012 USA winter price list p3.jpg | page 3 2012 USA winter price list p4.jpg | page 4 2012 USA winter price list p5.jpg | page 5 2012 USA winter price list p6.jpg | page 6 2012 USA winter price list p7.jpg | page 7 2012 USA winter price list p8.jpg | page 8 2012 USA winter price list p9.jpg | page 9 2012 USA winter price list p10.jpg | page 10 2012 USA winter price list p11.jpg | page 11 2012 USA winter price list p12.jpg | page 12 2012 USA winter price list p13.jpg | page 13 2012 USA winter price list p14.jpg | page 14 2012 USA winter price list p15.jpg | page 15 2012 USA winter price list p16.jpg | page 16 2012 USA winter price list p17.jpg | page 17 2012 USA winter price list p18.jpg | page 18 2012 USA winter price list p19.jpg | page 19 2012 USA winter price list p20.jpg | page 20 2012 USA winter price list p21.jpg | page 21 2012 USA winter price list p22.jpg | page 22 2012 USA winter price list p23.jpg | page 23 2012 USA winter price list p24.jpg | page 24 Sources * 2012 USA electric guitars catalog, Ibanez USA, archived May 2019 * 2012 USA electric bass catalog, Ibanez USA, archived May 2019 * 2012 USA acoustics catalog, Ibanez USA, archived May 2019 * 2012 USA price list PDF See also * 2012 Japan catalog * 2012 Europe catalog * 2012 North America catalog * 2012 Asia catalog * 2012 USA new product catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:2012 catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices